Stars In Your Eyes
by Xohaxu
Summary: Maybe it was a chace of fate that he met him there, under those brilliantly shining stars. And he saw then, that the universe was reflected in his eyes. Slash.
1. Prologue

**Stars In Your Eyes**

Prologue

* * *

**Warnings:** Attempted sexual abuse (not graphic). Also this story will be SLASH, you are warned. Updates irregularly (for now).

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize, I do not own it.

* * *

When Jim was very young, they had an old neighbor named Mrs. Robinson. He couldn't recall her face, just unimportant and irrelevant details about her: the way she smelled of a sickeningly sweet perfume and of dental floss, the dull shine of her fake pearl earrings which couldn't reflect the light of the TV properly, the very same TV that only showed one channel - a channel which broadcasted old movies and documentaries from the 21st century.

Occasionally, when her mother had to go to the grocery or when she and his stepfather needed some 'alone time', they dropped him off to Mrs. Robinson's house for a few hours.

He could remember hating it.

He could remember hating being stuck in there, when her mother was probably getting banged into the mattress in the bedroom or maybe they were in the kitchen, really. Or the bathroom, the garden and -heaven forbid- Jim's own room. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before.

That day was one of those days, in which Mrs. Robinson handed him a slice of chocolate cake - that was the only thing she was good at, feeding him - and they sat in front of her TV, watching the same old channel.

"What, exactly, is magic? Is it only an illusion that can fool humanity into believing it is real?"

Jim tentatively put the empty plate on the small coffee table in front of him, eyes never leaving the old TV."What if you had real magic, magic that comes from the center of your soul? Magic that could accomplish greater things than an illusion? Magic that could change your life?"

The entire time the man spoke, his back was turned to him. He stood among the shadows and it was impossible to observe his features, except the hat - the long hat which had so many distinctive features that it was obviously a magician's - no, a wizard's.

"I would make myself rich or, dunno, revive my dad I guess?" Jim heard himself mutter sarcastically.

The man turned to him, and Jim forgot how to breathe. From the shadows, a pair of emerald eyes stared at him: intense, scary, unimpressed and -shit- so utterly unamused.

"You sure about that, Jimmy?" Jim jerked awake.

The TV was still on, but no emerald eyes were on sight.

* * *

Illusion magic was a forgotten art. Rarely people knew what illusion magic was, let alone do it. Not with the superior seeing, hearing and whatever mumbo jumbo aliens possessed that was more superior to a human's senses. Real magic though - magic of the unreal kind, as it has been assumed by many - it had been an extinct art long before the modern times.

This was what little Jimmy thought about magic - he was incredibly realistic for his age and he prided himself for it.

That is, until, one day.

The light of the TV was reflected on the many beer cans scattered around, and they shined with every movement coming from the old TV. There was a boxing match on - the loud cheers and taunts irritated his ears.

"Boy!" Came the voice of his stepfather, from the sofa he was sprawled on. "Get your scrawny ass over here!"

"What do you want?"

Stan's beady eyes were looking at him with a strange glint. He had a nasty smirk on his mouth - Jim felt a shiver run down his spine.

"You see, Jimmy, I've been getting really bored lately..." The couch gave a squeky noise as Stan lifted himself up from it. "And I've been thinking-" Jimmy didn't know he could do that. "-why don't we entertain ourselves while your mommy is away?"

Jim winced as his stepfather grabbed him from his shoulders, and showed him to the couch.

A deep self-loathing filled him as this nasty, disgusting creature's hands roamed all over his body and he was too fucking weak, too fucking scared to stop it.

He felt something rise from his chest - a deep sense of desperation, an unfathomable need for escape - and all senses were lost to him at that moment. He felt it grow and grow and grow in his chest, until there was no more space to cage this thing and it broke loose from it's restrains with a massive explosion.

Through the blurry veil of his vision, he could see Stan's plump figure being thrown across the wall with great force and the hands - the dirty, rough hands - dissapeard from his body.

It was the first bolt of magic he had done.

* * *

When Jim was finally twelve years old - a big boy that he was, big enough to protect his mother, even - his mother took him to stargazing for the first time. Throughout their journey, she had a nostalgic look on her face and Jim was immediatly reminded of his father. He saw his father - who was a hero in his eyes, who was forever lost to the stars - and he saw his joy, his smile, his passion reflected upon those twinkling lights.

When they reached the cove to stargaze, someone was already there, soaking his feet in the star-filled ocean. Jim watched as the tiny waves distorted the billion shiny lights reflected upon the silky surface. The man turned his head just for a millisecond, and Jim saw the universe reflected upon the emerald depths of his eyes.

Jim walked up to the man, and a sudden sense of familiarity and belonging filled him.

The man with the brilliant eyes gave him a secretive smile, the tips of his lips curling upwards just barely. He raised his hand to the sky, as if to grab something, and closed his hand around something shiny. He offered it to Jim and Jim, who was mesmerised by the man's actions, took it from his milky hands.

"Whenever you need me, Jim." He murmured. And when he looked up from his trembling little hands, the man with the stars in his eyes had already left.

Later, when his mother was done setting up the telescope, he stared at his hand - at the star in his little hands, at the twinkling object between his fingers.

_Whenever I need._ He thought, unconciously clenching his new treasure.

* * *

A/N:

'Lo guys,

I am open to all constructive criticism. Also, your opinions are very important to me, so please spare a moment to review.

As a side note, I am looking for a beta reader as I am not a native speaker. If you are interested, please PM me.

Love y'all,

Xohaxu.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

When Jim saw the jade eyed man again, he looked almost normal - sitting on the fake leather seat of a cheap diner. He looked up from whatever that was in his hands, and looked straight at Jim.

"Who are you?" Jim asked curiously.

"I am many things. To you, however, I suppose I might be a guardian. Or a mentor of sorts." He looked startled by his own words. "I've never been a guardian before."

"But why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to, Jim." He gave Jim a small smile. He seemed so very tired then, with that bittersweet smile on his lips.

"How do you know my name?" Jim asked with a chidlike curiosity.

Jade eyed man suddenly smirked. He leaned on his elbows, towards Jim. As if sharing a secret, he whispered and Jim felt that single word caress his skin.

_"Magic."_

Jim felt his eyes widen, and his skin prickled with goosebumps. "I-Will you teach me?" He blurted out. A soft laughter echoed through Jim's ears.

"So many questions! I will teach you. But first, introductions are in order." He offered his hand to Jim and Jim stared at his graceful hand just for a moment before accepting it. "My name is Harry. I am a wizard," he paused, a happy smile on his face. "Just like you."

* * *

Even though the cove was far from Jim's home, stargazing there became an habit for them. Jim was addicted to the little reflections of the twinkling lights dancing in Harry's eyes and Harry was addicted to the comfortable silence that fell upon them.

"Are we alone?" Jim asked one day, as they were watching the stars.

Harry gave him a curious look.

"Are we the only ones who can...You know, do this thing?" He made a vague hocus pocus gesture with his hands.

For a fleeting millisecond, there was a shadow of a bitter smile on the corner of Harry's lips. And when he spoke, Jim almost didn't hear him - for he was momentarily blinded by the sheer power burning in those eyes.

"No. There are a few others. Though there once was many of us, Jim. Driven by their greed and power, they strayed to a dark path and it has changed them into something unrecognisable."

"What happened to them?"

"I guess they are still out there, conquering new lands." There was an unplesant look in his eyes which sent shivers down Jim's body. "Emperor's Conquest they call it - it is holy to them, like a crusade."

Jim frowned. "I don't understand. Why would they do that?"

"They once had a cause, though that is long lost now."

* * *

Down by the riverside, near the giant willow and beneath the starry skies - they were together everywhere, always. As Jim grew up,his hunger for knowledge also grew and Harry was happy to provide him with it - soon enough, he was very skilled at the art of magic and combined with his creativity, Jim was a brilliant wizard.

"Jim," Harry said one day as they were sitting in the old gazebo. "I have taught you everything I know, I have given you everything I have. Now, I want you to give something to me." He looked bothered by something, and there was unease swirling in his eyes.

"Anything." Jim said. "Anything at all."

"Do you remember the star I gave you all those years ago? Make sure it never loses it's light. Keep it close, Jim - keep me close. I need you to give me this promise."

"I will, I promise with all my heart." He said sincerely. "What is this about, Harry?" He asked, though he dreaded the answer.

"I am leaving shortly. There are others who need me, just like you did once." He paused and gave him a warm smile. "You are very precious to me, Jim. I hope this connection between us never perishes."

He was selfish and angry and sad, though his love for this man was even greater - so all he did was to give him a peck on his cheek.

"I will wait for your return."

* * *

**2396, September the 3rd**

"Capt'n," came the voice of Chekov, "Admiral Barnett is on the line 7, sir. Says it's urgent, sir."

Captain Jim Kirk gave a quiet grunt. His eyes were fixated on the chessboard in front of him - he _loathed_ losing, though losing to this brilliant man, that he could tolerate.

"I'll be right there." Jim grumbled as he closed the intercom. "I fucking hate getting interrupted."

"I am avalaible at 1900 hours, Captain." Spock said as they made their way through the narrow corridors. "If you would also desire, I would like to continue the occasion then."

As they entered the room, the first thing Jim noticed was the tired form of Admiral Barnett. He was obviosly getting and this job was not helping him at all. His hologramic face looked worn and there was a morbid look in his eyes.

"Captain Kirk," he greeted with a nod, "I hope all is well." Jim sensed the unasked question: _Have you caused trouble yet?_

"I thank you for the concern, all is well."

"Let's move on to business then. I have not called to make idle talk." He paused, as if to ponder how to proceed. "You are familiar with the city Xenova, yes? The one on the planet Terakka?"

The crew exchanged curious looks - as far as they knew, that planet was inhabitable.

"Yes - _the city of strangers,_ I believe it is also called?"

"Indeed. More info is avalaible in the file I've sent you. Two days ago, a starship named Emperor's Conquest appeared just outside the Terakka's atmosphere, demanding the city's immediate evacuation. They are armed heavily and Xenova is just a little tourism city, so they have no means to protect themselves. We wouldn't normally interfere however they happen to be in the 76th Peace Zone - just barely, but they are. They are our responsibility."

"Isn't there anyone else for this mission, sir? We are months away from Terakka, even with the warp it would take us a week to get there. We can be too late."

"I am aware, Captain." The Admiral said. "The thing is, we do not know what the situation is right now - our communications with Xenova have been cut off. I hate to admit this but your mission record is impressive and whatever the situation is, we believe that you and your crew can handle it."

"Admiral, with all due respect, sir -"

"You have been assigned to this mission, end of discussion."

Jim gave a curt nod, though everyone could see that he was not convinced.

"Good luck, Captain Kirk."

* * *

Jim gave a shaky breath. _Emperor's Conquest._ He knew that name. He had heard it when he was just a child, he had hear it from _him._ Even know, the memory of that day was as fresh as newly cut grass - if he were to close his eyes and imagine those brilliant green depths of his eyes, he would still feel that quiet power radiating from him. It would ease this hollow in his chest, even for a short while, though he didn't dare to. The pain would be tenfold afterwards.

He was distracted from his depressing thoughts as he heard two sharp knocks on the door. Jim glanced at the clock. 1900. He smiled wryly. Trust Spock to be this punctual.

Spock, as always, seemed to sense the ominous mood the captain was in.

"Captain, may I inquire what distresses you so?" He asked as he settled into his usual spot. He did not look up as he asked, for he was occupied with setting up their earlier game.

"Stuff."

"Are you unwilling to discuss it with your First Commander?" Spock asked. It was clear that he disapproved - Jim suspected he was used to the 'no secrets' thing between them and it annoyed him when Jim denied him this kind of knowledge.

"My First Commander is being nosy."

"Jim."

Spock's eyes had some kind of emotion in them, though for the life of him Jim couldn't figure it out. He leaned forward in his seat and Jim watched as the powerful muscles of his back flexed in his a-bit-tight uniform.

"When will you stop this nonsense?" His voice was sharp, though not cold. Jim could see that he was trying to keep calm under his perfect Vulcan mask."There's something you aren't telling me, Jim. Something you haven't been telling anyone, I would like to presume."

"I -Spock, We can't go there. To Terakka, I mean. They'll notice us. They'll notice us and then they'll kill us - that is, if we are lucky..."

"Who are they, Jim?" He murmured, as if coaxing a child to stop crying.

Jim looked at him - his eyes were hollow and there was a trace of a bitter smile on his lips.

"My kind."

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks for reading, despite my infrequent updates. After I am done with the national exams, I will try to update more regularly. For now, please review. :)

Love y'all,

Xohaxu.


End file.
